


Hufflepuff Cups

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt# 373: Hufflepuff's Cup.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Hufflepuff Cups

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 373: Hufflepuff's Cup.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hufflepuff Cups

~

“Talk to her,” advised Luna. 

Neville blinked. “Huh?” 

“Hannah,” Luna said. “You’ve been watching her all night.” 

“But we’re together—”

“It’s okay.” Luna hummed. “I plan to chat up George.” 

“You do?”

“Sure.” 

“Are we…breaking up?” 

Luna smiled gently. “It’s time.”

“It is?” Neville considered that. “Yeah, I suppose it is. So…you like George?”

“Not as much as you like Hannah, but I think he’ll be fun in bed. Hannah has nice…Hufflepuff cups, doesn’t she?” And with that, Luna wandered off. 

Neville smiled ruefully. He’d known their relationship wasn’t forever, but still. Although Hannah’s cups _were_ lovely.

~

“This is really nice,” said Hannah as she and Neville walked out onto the balcony. “But is Luna all right with it?” 

Neville coughed. “Luna and I aren’t together anymore, but we’re still friends.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Hannah was beautiful in the moonlight. “When you arrived together, I thought you were still involved—”

“We were.” Neville shrugged. “Evidently she’s decided we’re not anymore. She’s the one who told me to talk to you.” 

Hannah stepped back, crossing her arms under her lush _Hufflepuff cups_. “She broke up with you _tonight_?” 

“Er, yes?” 

“Oh!” Hannah shook her head. “How horrible!” 

~

Neville bit his lip. “It’s not like that with us,” he said. “Luna…well, she’s different.” 

“Different?” 

“Yes.” Neville shrugged. “She’s not the jealous sort, nor is she possessive. We dated, but never seriously.” 

“Meaning?”

“She’s moved on.” 

Hannah narrowed her eyes. “But have you? Or are you nursing a broken heart?” 

Neville smiled. “Luna hasn’t broken my heart.”

“No?” Hannah moved closer, her Hufflepuff cups almost touching him. “So if we kissed, she wouldn’t mind?” 

Neville’s mouth went dry. “I think she’d be pleased.” 

“Let’s hope that answer’s right,” whispered Hannah, leaning up and pressing her lips against his. 

~ 

Neville didn’t know Luna’s opinion, but _he_ was pretty chuffed with his circumstances. First, Hannah could kiss! And the way she moulded her _Hufflepuff cups_ to his chest definitely made his cock take notice.

And not just his cock. Drawing back, she smiled. “You like that,” she breathed, pressing the heel of her palm over the bulge in his trousers. Her eyes went wide. “Those rumours about your sword of Gryffindor are true!” 

Neville groaned. “Hannah—”

“Shh!” Casting a quick look around, Hannah dragged him into a secluded corner. “That was terrible, I know. I’ll make it up to you.” 

~

Hiking up her skirt, Hannah shimmied out of her knickers and perched on the balustrade, which was just wide enough to hold her bum. “Come here.”

Neville pressed against her, shuddering as she undid his flies to stroke his cock. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

“That’s the idea.” Licking her lips, Hannah raised an eyebrow. “Well?” 

“Potion?” Neville asked.

Her expression softened. “Yes.” 

Stepping forward, Neville slid his hands up her thighs, supporting her. She helped by reaching for his cock, guiding it inside her. She was wet and tight and _perfect_. “Fuck,” Neville gasped, burying his face in her Hufflepuff cups. 

~

He slid into her, gasping as she wrapped her legs around his waist, arching her back to draw him deeper. Unable to resist, Neville bent his head, licking the soft skin. 

“You like these,” she panted, fingers going to the buttons on her dress. When her tits spilled out, Neville growled, sucking a nipple into his mouth. “Oh!” she gasped, her inner muscles tightening around him. 

Neville slammed into her repeatedly, rolling his hips as he moved. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, smiling as she came apart in his arms. Then, still worshipping her Hufflepuff cups, he came.

~

When he could breathe, Neville raised his head to look at Hannah. 

Sighing, she arched her back, stretching. Her Hufflepuff cups shifted. Neville moaned, cupping them in his hands, caressing her nipples with his thumbs. 

She giggled. “You _really_ like those.” 

Neville pressed forward, kissing her slow and deep. “Of course,” he breathed against her mouth. “They’re spectacular, just like you.” 

Hannah looped her arms around his neck. “Luna’s a fool.” 

Neville shrugged. “She’s just…different.” 

“Are you…seeing her home?” Hannah sounded hesitant. 

Neville snorted. “That duty’s George’s. The person I’m seeing home tonight’s _you_.” 

Hannah relaxed. “Right answer.” 

~

“We should thank her.” 

Neville, staring into Hannah’s eyes, frowned. “Who?” 

“Luna, of course. This is due to her.” 

Neville looked around. Their wedding reception was packed, everyone dancing, having a great time. Luna and George were at the bar, sampling various liquors. “Maybe another time.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Plus, I’m a bit busy right now.”

Hannah laughed softly, pressing her Hufflepuff cups against his chest. As always, heat stirred deep in Neville’s core. “You’re just horny.” 

“Naturally.” Neville shrugged. “Your point? I just married the most gorgeous woman in the world.” 

Eyes shining, Hannah kissed him. “Good answer.” 

~


End file.
